Recent years, three-dimensional displays are widely known for providing stereoscopic vision to the viewer. In the relevant three-dimensional displays, a stereoscopic view image is displayed as a combination of a left eye image and a right eye image, and thereby, the both eyes of the viewer are led to parallax. As a result, the viewer perceives a pop-out or a pull-in for a part of or the entirety of the stereoscopic view image.
While enabling a wider expression than a planar image, the stereoscopic view image puts burden on the eyes of the viewer. Hence, there is also a technology in which display of the stereoscopic view image is controlled so as not to put the burden on the eyes of the viewer.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which the depth of the stereoscopic view image is changed according to operations of the viewer of the stereoscopic view image. Thereby, stereoscopic display suitable for the viewer is possible.